1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to a disc brake for use in a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional disc brake for use in a vehicle is for example disclosed in the Japanese Utility Model No. 61(1986)-2826. The disc brake comprises a mounting, a cylinder slidably mounted on the mounting and a pair of disc pads each of which is supported on the mounting. The disc brake comprises a pair of V-shaped springs each of which includes a pair of end portions. One end portion of the V-shaped spring is fit in a hole provided in an outer periphery of one disc pad which is disposed on one side of a disc rotor. The other end portion is fit in a hole provided in an outer periphery of the other disc pad which is disposed on the other side of the disc rotor. The V-shaped springs force outwardly each of the disc pads through the end portions so as to be detached from the disc rotor when the disc brake is releasing.
Because each of the end portions of the V-shaped spring engages with the corresponding disc pad at the radially outer periphery portion thereof, the radially outer periphery portions of the disc pads can be detached from the disc rotor. However radially inner periphery portions of the disc pads sometimes fail to be detached from the disc rotor by the frictional resistance between each of the disc pads and the mounting. Consequently the disc pads remain contacting with the disc rotor under the releasing condition. Therefore the conventional disc brake sometimes applies braking force to the disc rotor in spite of the releasing condition. Furthermore brake judder and noise occur in the disc brake by uneven wear of the disc pads.